Under the Same Sky
by Nana Hoshina
Summary: He's COCKY, SELFISH, and don't forget good looking! As the heir to the Li fortune he's been getting distracted alot so his father hires a sectary, who's also COCKY, SELFISH and don't forget good looking! But what are her real motives? Kicking-ass. SxS RR!
1. Chapter One

_Under the Same Sky  
_Chapter One

You smiled at me and once said, "To find inner happiness, you must start somewhere". The questioned look I had, and the grace of your movements glued into the core of my brain. Although I understand what you meant, I was fully frustrated for I was not sure where to start.

I was born and raised with a gold spoon in my mouth, when my mother died of cancer I was at the age of sixteen. Reality flashed through my teenage life and I've never stop to think if I was going to be here today, tomorrow, or I'd be able to survive the most complicated thing called life.

But I merely remember why I was given birth to, mainly the reasons were to take care of my father's business. It wasn't in my interest to help the family Corporation, and my feelings towards my family were merely hatred. I despised my father for suffering my mother until she died. Her whole body was trembling and the fact that she had cancer wasn't the cause of her death.

We were **rich**. We had **money**. Why couldn't we do anything about it? We had everything that anybody would've wanted. Father didn't have the density to find a cure for my mother so he just let her die. She was simply loved by many people, but none of that mattered to her for she wanted attention from the man she loved, the man she had married. She was lonely.

Mother was a woman of respect, independence, and a loving figure; she was perhaps the missing pieces to everyone's lives. Well, that is if you've known her. I believed that all mothers are the closest to her child merely because mothers have a unique 'bond'.

The tiny clock on the fifth living room read 3:45 a.m. I rested on one of the few couches, my back relaxed. I had finished taking a shower just a few hours ago, fell asleep whiling browsing this cold house, a towel wrapped around my shoulders, my hair still damped with fluids of water.

Sat right up and leaned towards the table that evolved around the room. I twisted the cap with my right hand, titled my head and raised my left hand until I felt the water from the bottle spilled down onto my tongue. I closed the bottle with the cap and stayed there until I've realized I was staring at my own image of a mirror dangling on the pearl white wall.

My features changed from the last ten years. My last aspects of my teenage life was hard to remember, and I couldn't recall what my last two years of living in a young body. I squinted my eyes smaller as if something was causing it to sting really badly. How fustrated I've felt. Its rare that I could remember something as dear of my previous life, I've felt empty. Like a wandering man without no brain, nor a heart.

The moon was at its fullest tonight. It's glowing light flickered along as cars passed by, and my gaze swept onto the noisy cellular phone laying on the side of the table. The ring tone, for which I did not recall. Perhaps it was '___by__'?

I extended my right hand and slowly grasped the cell phone. Looked at the caller ID on the screen, 'Blocked' it read. Immediately, I scowled. _'Who's the dumb ass that would call this early in the morning?_' my fingers in motion as the phone flipped and the phone rested on my ear.

"urngh."

I heard nothing. It was silence. Annoyed, my right hand pulled the cellar phone from my right ear and positioned for closing the phone. But a noise came from the speaker, "YO!" and alarmed my attention.

Identifying the dumb ass I responded with a silent growl "Eriol." I waited for a response "Hm?!" He had sounded cheery, and that sentenced me I would get even more annoyed. "How'd the hell did you get my number"? I heard a chuckled. My eyebrows creased down, waiting for the answer but it was again silent.

Frustrated, "What is it that you want?" I heard him starting to laugh and I had remind myself later when I was to meet the dumb ass I would give him a kicking or two. I heard him choke with laughter but the air silenced him.

I growled once more, because it pretty much annoyed me, impatient I was.

"She's coming." I blinked.

I didn't quite caught it. A questioned look. My thoughts rambled upon his words. My brows knelled down "_She_?" I heard nothing once again. "Eriol, are you still there? Who's _she_?" I heard a chuckled and as I thought, the bastard was playing with me. When I demanded to know for his statement, the line went died.

I closed the cellar phone and tossed it upon the side of the couch. In my stomach I felt a twisted feeling for which I couldn't recall I've felt before. Mix emotions. I was instantly curious but felt as if I was afraid. I rested my right palm on my chin and sighed, "she?"

I had someone in mind.

**Nana Says: Review! :D**


	2. Phone Call 2

**Under The Same Sky**  
Chapter Two  
_Nana Hoshina_

The alarm clock that stood on the right side of my bed, rung continuously, I could hear the sound repeating through the other side of the room. The touch of sunlight flew through my face and woken me from my sleep. Opened my eyes, and felt the warm heat of the rays, I sat up my hair a mess. The spreadsheets that kept me warm that evening flew down the queen size bed and onto the marble cream floor.

It was another of those dreams. I've been getting them recently. I felt lost, light-headed. I lounge up and started my way to the beeping clock. Clasp the button with my right hand leaving the morning cold crisp air silent. I stopped where I was at gazing, for which I was staring at the wall, was interrupted by the familiar ring tone. My eyes alerted towards the doorway for which I stayed that help me fell asleep.

I was making my way into the room, or shall I say chamber, when I noticed the sunny weather outside. It felt warm and the rays of sunlight blinded me and stung my eyes. I felt the heat of the sun pressing through my back as I made my way into the room, my eyes ran across the room on the center piece. The cellular phone that laid busy on the richly and customized made coffee table. Shirtless, as I remember. I bend down for the reach of the noisy thing, waiting for the feel of the cold metal in the grasp of my right hand. My head rose down and my attention glued on the phone, my fingers positioned, ready for the flip. I snorted, remembering what I read on the caller ID.

Raising the phone again to my right ear, I let out a muffled "Baka Eriol, what is it?" It was once again silent. Immediately, realizing Eriol prank calling me. I quickly without a word, closed the phone and threw it onto the other side of the couch. I raised my left hand and ruffled the long bangs in my face frame. I noted to myself, need a new cut.

I was on the move, heading towards the bed chamber getting ready for work at the office. I took a step forward, my hands positioning onto my hips when the sound of the familiar ring tone rang again I quickly turn, and walked towards the couch. Flipped the phone open, "What is it? Eriol, fucking answer me!" and furiously chatted "If you don't pick up the phone Eriol I'll --"  
_  
**"You'll **_**what_, Li?"_**

I froze. My brain wasn't reacting anytime soon, the grasp on the cellular phone, my hands started to heat up and sweat. It wasn't Eriol. My mouth ran dry, and I remember licking my lips, and wiping the sweat on my face with my left hand. "W- who's this?" Eyebrows arched.

Stunned of how I sounded: afraid.

I listened quietly, trying to hear any background response. When her voice rang through my ears, I felt uncertain.

_Unsure._

I've recognize the voice.

The voice.

I recognize it.

I pictured her smirking. Talking as she is, playing with me.

"What is that you want?" I sneered. Frustrated, I was confuse. "Who is this?" I demanded once again, I felt hot. My face warming up, the glare of the sun made my mind uneasy, and sweat dripping down the inches of my body. I heard giggles on the phone, a sleazy one. _**"Pay back."**_

Alarmed, I raised the phone into the air and then pulling it towards my lips. Yelling, "Who the fuck is this?!" I repeated myself again and again only then noticing the fact that the door which was banging onto by my private butler, swung opened. The old man came charging in, his accent loud and clear, he screamed "Master Li!" His eyes in shock and running towards me "What is going on Master Li?" I frantically, stopped. "Calm down!" A switch in my brain that was holding 'pause' was suddenly beginning to play. My mind went back to it's usual state but the breathing and the confusion still lurked in both my mind and body. Sebastian held my right shoulder with his hand, assuring "What happened?"

I was silent, and my attention went towards the phone grasping in my hands.

The dial tone went dead.

* * *

A/N: Its pretty short. I was planning on doing chapter two on the office scene when Syao finally goes to work xD  
But I guess this is the chapter two. About my other story. I promise you, I'm still on it. I'm just been too lazy and not in the mood lately. :)  
Review for me and tell me what you think? I'm finishing the chapter at night & also reading yaoi manga XD

**Review for Nana! :) **  
I'll give shout out next time if I have more reviewers.


	3. His New Secretary

_**Under The Same Sky  
Chapter Three: His New Sectary  
Nana Hoshina**_

I laid my head on the hard wooden desk in the large office although it looked to me, another waste of space. Closing my eyes, I remember hearing the clock that hung beside the doorway ticking, and also the rays of the sunny afternoon on my back.

My arms also laid on the desk allowing it to be use as cushions or pillows. I breathed out. Thinking back I could remember hearing the dial tones that rung in my head this morning. It angered and frustrated me, I found myself searching for a reason for the prank call and the result of that was Eriol.

He was to be blame. Calling me oh-so early in the morning and then giving a random girl who he probably met at a bar my number. He was teasing me, and I knew how to react. Eriol. My mind drifted to his name, then to his face, I tried thinking back again only in result having a large headache.

Eriol was one important friend that I remember sticking around a lot so of course I couldn't escape him, but I couldn't recall how I had met that son of a bitch. I've asked him once after I've watched him laughing at a television show, "Hey, Eriol. Was it high school?"

We both sat on the floor in front of the television screen. His smile faded slowly, his eyes flew to mine "You don't have to worry about it." Face to face. He gestured, "Don't think back so far." his eyes glued back to the screen, I realized that it sounded like a warning, that silenced me.

Tomoyo, Eriol's long time girlfriend who acted much like Eriol himself we're two dumb asses who liked fooling others. Perfect couples, I guess? I couldn't recall ever meeting her also. I twisted the side of my neck, resting my left ear on the warm table; I sighed and gazed onto the fake green plant on the end of the table.

What was I daydreaming about? As the son of the wealthiest Corporations, I shouldn't pay attention to little matters in my life they weren't important. I was thinking foolishly. I scolded myself. I heard the sound of shoes clucking towards the office, rolling my eyes I sat up and reached for a black ball point pen that scatter around my desk.

I pretended as if I was reading a hard copy of what Tsuguri sent me a couple of weeks ago. The door swung open with a BANG! and I saw an exited Eriol and a chirping Tomoyo making their way towards me. They both scolded me, "Syaoran! Stop pretending." I smirked, chuckled and dropped the blank sheets of paper and pen onto the desk.

I pushed my chair out getting up and walking towards Eriol, he was an inch shorter compared to me, Tomoyo was a head shorter than he was. I swung my right knuckles and aim for his stomach, Eriol clutched his stocmach and started screaming, "What the hell Syaoran?!" I could hear a Tomoyo gasping and scolding at me, she beant down to help Eriol up from the floor and tried smoothing the pain away with her hands. Eriol yell in pain. I smirked "Pay back."

Tomoyo sighed, rubbing Eriol's stomach, "Sheesh. Childish." She shook her head repeatly. I rolled my eyes both shaking heads, I leaned on my desk waiting for one of them to talk. Tomoyo started, her eyes glued to mine, she smiled and got over her injured boyfriend, "Syaooorraann~" she began, "Tsuguri sent you—" before she could finish I heard tapping sandals making their way towards the door. Eriol, smiled and continued "She's your—" Tomoyo ran towards the door her lips played a large smile, "SAKURA!!" her arms flew in the air grasping a girl, Tomoyo spun her around and pushing her into the room leaving Eriol laughing and me gazing.

She and Tomoyo was in the middle of the room, our attention went towards the girl named 'Sakura'. I couldn't see her face well for it was covered by her brown golden bangs and Tomoyo's arms; I think Tomoyo was suffocating her. The girl called 'Sakura' wore a blouse that hugged her small body and a short skirt that didn't meant much.

Although I couldn't see her face, I could hear her voice screaming for Tomoyo to let her go. Her voice sounded deeply familiar, I noted myself. My eyes crawled up and down, gazing at her. Her body was banging! I smirked to myself, entertained and gawking at her perfect shaped ass.

Tomoyo finally let go of Sakura for she was threatening Tomoyo with several curse words. I caught my breath and realized that my mouth had hung open the entire time Tomoyo had brushed her off.

I watched as she smiled at both the Devil couples and facing me, her smile faded and my hands grasp at my arms as I crossed them over my chest. She was beautiful. Who's this hot babe? I thought to myself.

I felt myself heating up as I noticed her gaze was on me, her green eyes glittered upon the sight of me, her eye brows arched as if I had a fly on my face. The Beauty stung me, as if a bee stung me on the arms. I watched her as she blinked, her face so familiar. Who is she?

"Syaoran," Tomoyo caught my attention, as I found myself distracted. "Did you hear what I said?" Alarmed, my gaze flew towards Tomoyo's face she continued, "Kinomoto Sakura is assigned to be your new sectary."

Confused, "What?" My eye brows arched and my gaze flew upon their faces, Eriol silent. "I don't need—" Sakura, the young lady, replied "The chief," she paused, and her gazed upon me, "your father, Tsuguri Ken assigned me to you because he was concern about your duty as the future owner of Li Corporation." She smiled "I'm always at your services."

* * *

He had very dark chocolate hair, ruffled along his neck. His eyes where blue as the ocean his lips curved into a smile as he greeted his guest whom he invited for brunch with.

The piano played along with the warm atmosphere made the young lady smile. "How is your son doing?" she was perhaps twenty nine years old. He had nodded at the waiter and glued his attention back to the lady, "He is doing fine." She scolded, "Lies."

Ken chuckled. The lady frown, "Do you know how many sectaries he has had?" she continued, "And yet you are giving him another one to torture." Ken set the glass of wine onto the table, "His new sectary is different." His gaze landed on to the lady.

She complained as she ruffled her blonde curly locks, "And what makes you think she's so different? Another skanky woman for Syaoran to be digging in her pants." "Not realy." She snorted from his response.

"She is different because no matter what, she will never give in." Ken continues as he reached for another glass of wine, "She hates our dear Syaoran." The lady chuckled, "Hate?" in surprised, she asked "What did he do to her to make her hate him so?" She laughed loudly.

Ken cooly stared at her in the eyes, "Sakura doesn't know it, so please do not tell her." He watched as she rolled her eyes. "Syaoran doesn't need to worry about his old life he needs to worry about his future with the Corporation."

"AND his future with me." She added. He nodded.

"But what is tempting me is if something comes up. It may cause a problem." Tsuguri thought out loud. "If our dear Syaoran learns to truth?" she asked.

Ken stared off to the distance, "No." He blinked and drank a sip of his wine, "if the both of them become too attach to one another." Her blue eyes widen, "That's not possible."

* * *

**_TBC....._**

**Author's Notes:** YAY! Chapter Three!! I think its probably longer than the last chapter I had updated. I even tried changing the summary so I can get more readers. I'm probably more committed to this story than the rest of my other stories, so please please review and favs!  
_**R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


End file.
